Those lonely days (UsUk fluffy)
by Kagome Lagiama
Summary: America interrups England as he in the middle of summoning practise. He ends up summoning a girl version of himself that's named Alice. She seems nice at first, but what happens when the other countries would rather have her? They even consider making Alice the new brirain, Will he allow it? Will America allow it? Read on to find out XP Most cliche summary EVER?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So sup' guys? This is a little something that popped into my little head when i randomly found a picture of Iggy's girl counterpart... And so i wrote it down so you'll have something to read while i finish When outcasts are bored... Anyways enjoy^^**

* * *

England stood in his circle of magic, today he had decided he would practice his summoning. Since it had been a while since he had used magic. He recited the summoning spell, and almost finished when a certain obnoxious american burst in through the door «Yo, Iggy! What's up!?» he shouted. England was about to yell at him for ruining such an important spell, when white light pulsed through the entire room. England was knocked over, but America catched him before he hit the ground. England swore as he pushed himself away from the American, he mumbeled a small 'Thank you' and brushed the dust off his clothing. England turned away to see what horrid creature he may have summoned, and gaped when he saw what he had summoned.

In the middle of the circle, stood a person almost identical to himself, except that it was a girl. Her long dirty-blond hair was put up in two pigtails, a pair of glasses resided on her nose and her eyebrows were as thick as his. She was wearing the same turtle-neck as he wore, and a black knee-long tight skirt rested nicely against her small figure.

America's mouth dropped when he spotted the girl version of England. She was like, totally identical to England, except that this girl was pretty! Even her thick eyebrows seemed to fit her. «What are you staring at!?» the girl barked «Why did you summon me!? What's your names!?» the girl barked, she was England all right, insecure and a major tsundere as Japan had called it. «I'm Arthur Kirkland, i'm sorry for summoning you, it was a mistake on my part… I was going to summon Flying mint bunny… But a certain American here, whose name is Alfred F. Jones, i'll have you know. Took me by surprise and ruined the spell…» England's fleeting english accent echoed nicely throughout the room, America had always liked the english accent… «Ah! Flying mint bunny! But, can't you normally see her?» America just stood there, not understanding what they were talking about. "Yes, but it has been a while since I had summoned anything. And besides, nobody else can bloody see her. So if I summoned her, people will see her…" England ranted, the girl-England nodded "That's smart… As expected from the male me… My name is Alice Kirkland, pleasure to meet you Arthur…" she held out her hand, and England took it and smiled, yes he actually _smiled_! America hadn't seen him smile since he was a kid! "Likewise… " England said. Alice then turned to America stretching her hand out "Pleasure to meet you too Mr. Jones…" America gaped and frowned "Hey no fair! England gets called Arthur while I get Mr. Jones!?" England raised one of his thick eyebrows "Of course… We are basically the same person…" he started, then he turned to Alice who was nodding in agreement. " So, I take it you would like some tea as an apology for sending you here? The journey between worlds are always tiresome…" England smiled, Alice returned the gesture "Ah, yes… Some Darjeeling sounds absolutely marvelous at the moment… Do you have scones as well?" England nodded enthusiastically "Of course! I will go and warm the water and then I'll get the scones into the oven!" he ran up the stairs, and America couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. "S-scones!? You like those deathtraps!?" For a moment Alice looked offended but she seemed to manage to calm herself "As a matter of fact I do…" she puffed and walked ahead "Arthur dear! Do you need any help!?" she shouted America could hear a muffled 'yes please' from the kitchen, America went into the hallway to find a bucket in case the England duo would incinerate the kitchen, something that was very likely.

* * *

A few minutes later, tea and scones were set to the table. Except, that these actually looked edible, America stared at them, disbelief in his eyes. These scones didn't only look edible, they looked delicious! Alice and Arthur grinned victoriously at Americas expression, and they high-fived under the table. America bit carefully in to one of the scones, it was crunchy on the outside, but soft and fluffy on the inside, it was good. America chowed down a few scones, making both Alice and England filled with pride over their scones "Well, I wouldn't be a british woman if I couldn't cook, now would i? Don't worry Arthur dear… You are doing a great job in the kitchen… And your tea is simply marvelous, it's the best cup of tea I have had in years! I can't make this good tea…" England smiled and chuckled "Well, tea is one of the most important things of the day… I have to admit, these scones make mine seem…" England looked like he couldn't find his words "Like crappy deathtraps…" America finished. England glared at America, hurt flashing through his eyes "My scones may not be as good as Alice's but they sure as bloody hell aren't deathtraps!" Alice took a sip of her tea "You only need some more practice dear…" she stated, England sat down again, nodding slightly.

"Hey, Alice! You like horror movies?" America suddenly said, looking at Alice with sparkly eyes, Alice cocked her head to the side "I do not believe I have ever seen one… Maybe you should show me one before I say anything?" she suggested, England rolled his eyes "I don't know why bother seing these movies if you get so scared… Alice dear, you don't have to watch them…" Alice shook her head, pushing her glasses up "No, I'm actually quite interested in these so called 'horror movies'…" America fist pumped the air "Yes! I'll bring some over tonight!" Alice nodded in agreement "Interesting… I like the way you are thinking… Darkness gives a scarier atmosphere, correct?" America nodded then he turned to England "You'll join too right?" his eyes were pleading, he was about to say no when Alice said "It will be more interesting with more people no?" England seemed to think before replying "I suppose… Fine, I'll join…" Alice smiled victoriously while America did this ridiculous happy/victory dance.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was sitting in the living room, Alice and America on the couch and England in a chair. The movie started, everything was peaceful until someone was stupid enough to travel to the rainforest, ignoring the warnings, digging up some ancient treasure and getting cursed. This movie, was actually scary. England even jumped a few times, and he almost gagged when a person was ripped in two, his intestines and blood spraying everywhere. Alice seemed intrigued while America was already clinging to her arm. England shivered when the monster ate someone alive, damn America for finally making a scary movie.

When the movie was over, America was still clinging to Alice, but he looked over at England, his hand was placed in his face, covering his eyes. It looked like he was facepalming, so America thought that it was a failure for a moment, until he saw England shiver. Was he scared? "Dude you alright?" America asked, England looked up, forcing out a laugh "That was the stupidest thing I have ever witnessed! What kind of idiot would ignore those types of warnings!?" America didn't realize it was fake, neither did Alice. America sighed, kind of happy that England hadn't gotten scared, because he had been all alone during the entire movie, and being scared when alone is horrible. Alice crossed her arms "I don't know… I found it scary and intriguing at the same time…" she shivered slightly. England sighed "Yes, America… You can stay over…" America lit up. "Can you sleep with me tonight?" Alice asked "I'm a little jumpy at the moment, and since we were both scared we should stick together, no?" America nodded, England snorted "Well, I'm going to bed… America you show Alice the room you two will be sleeping in…" And so he left.

England locked the door as soon as he reached his room. He he slid along the wall until he was sitting on the floor, shaking, his eyes panicked, why did this movie scare him so much!? He was angry, at himself, and at America. Tears were forming in his eyes, not on purpose but as America had stated, being alone when scared is a horrible thing. But he had to get it together. He was used to being alone! He shouldn't be affected by this! Then, why!? Maybe he should call Allistor? No, England didn't want to bother his brother because of a movie… But, as if someone had sent Allistor a note, England's phone rang. He picked it up, and Allistor's voice echoed in to the phone "Hey, how're ya doin Artie?" his Scottish accent somewhat soothing, "I- I'm good… How are you?" England answered, his voice shaking slightly "I was good, but now I'm not, I dun like it when yer lying to me…" the sound of his voice told England that he wasn't in the best of moods right now, well. As he had just said, he disliked it when England lied to him. "I'm fine I swear… I wouldn't want to bother you with such childish matters anyway…" England tried to shrug it off, "What? Somebody botherin ya? If they are… I do still have that gun…" his voice went dark, "No, no! It was just a movie… Little nervous, that's all…." Allistor went silent, and England prepared himself to be laughed at but it never came "Who's with ya? Are ya alone?" his tone was serious, meaning he wouldn't laugh "A-America and Alice…" he said weakly "Who the hell is Alice?" England knew his brother well enough to know he was raising an eyebrow "Alice is… well you see-" he told his brother what had happened earlier that day, Allistor snickered a little but managed to keep his composure, but then England got to the movie part "Well, his movies are normally stupid, and- and- He and Alice decided to sleep together so they wouldn't be scared…" England was almost ashamed "They didn't invite ya?" Allistor's voice was getting dark again, England hurried with his Answer "Oh, it's not that! They do not know that I am scared…" Allistor sighed "Ya need to stop actin tough… I'll be over in ten…" but he quickly added "And don't ya dare get the idea that yer being a bother, if ya do I'll hit ya… 's ok to be scared ya know?" England nodded, even though Allistor couldn't see him "Thank you…" he mumbeled.

* * *

And pretty accurately Allistor arrived ten minutes later, he burst through the door. England was sitting on the couch, as he had walked downstairs again. His head rested on his knees, shaking slightly. He looked up and smiled weakly when he spotted Allistor, who walked over to him and pulled his baby brother into a hug. England instantly relaxed in his grip, ever since he was little, Allistor had been the only one in the family who had been able to calm England down when he was upset or scared. "Now, less' go make ya some tea…" he smiled down at England, who nodded. England clung to Allistor's side all the way into the kitchen and back into the living room. Allistor added some chamomile tea into the boiling water, pouring it into England's cup "Here… This is sure to calm ya down…" he handed the cup to Arthur, who drank it carefully. When he had finished, he rested his head on Allistor's shoulder and fell asleep. Allistor began to play with England's hair, just like hehad done when England was a little kid "Good'night little brother…" he whispered.

* * *

When America woke up the next morning, the first thing he had seen was Alice. For a moment he had been scared, but then he remembered why they were in the same bed, the horror movie. He climbed out of bed as carefully as he could, in an Attempt to not wake Alice. He walked downstairs, only to spot something on the couch, it was a foot, but England should be in his room, and he sure as hell wasn't tall enough to reach the bottom of the couch. He gasped, an unfamiliar redhead was hugging England in his sleep, and England seemed content. He was about to shout, but England looked so peaceful, besides Alice was still sleeping. But America couldn't help but get a little suspicious, were the two of them lovers? "Stare any more 'an that and I'll punch ya…" the Scottish accent filled America's ears, America looked down at the scot, "Who are you?".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OHKAAAY! I am back! 12 days at grandma and grandpa's! Sorry i haven't updated for ages, but my word fucks me over, if i open a new document the entire fucktard i call a pc freezes, luckily i had already started this chapter, and i can apparently enter documents that's already saved, so thank goodness for that! As usual i'd like to dedicate this chapter to Hell's clown. BUT! I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to TheLastOfUs, for being generally awesome! Enjoy the second chapter, and i feel like a douche for writing this... Oh and i edited one word because an Anon was kind enough to point out a mistake, eternally grateful!**

* * *

Allistor raised an eyebrow "I could ask ya the same question… But just for politeness' sake, I'm Scotland or Allistor Kirkland… I'm Artie's older brother… And yer?" America was still in shock, England had an older brother? How come he had never said anything before? "I said, who are ya!" America straightened his back "I-I'm America… Or Alfred F. Jones… Artie's former younger brother…" Allistor didn't seem to amused about the last part "Aye… So you're the one who left him…" Allistor's words hit him like a punch to the stomach. It was true, ever since then, England seemed distant. He rarely smiled, and when he did, it was fake. America looked shamefully down at the floor "I know… But I wanted to prove that I could be strong on my own!" Allistor raised his brow again "I know that… And you did what ya think was right… But that doesn't mean I dun blame ya… He was a bloody fuckin mess until just a few months ago…" he stroked England's hair as he said this, England mumbled something in his sleep, snuggling closer to his older brother, America could feel a slight pain shoot through his chest, What was that? "Good morning… Oh, and who might you be?" The both of them turned to the door, Alice was standing there, just as tidy-looking as she was yesterday, Allistor immideately understood who this person was "G'mornin, Alice?" he tried, since she pretty much was his younger sister now. Alice looked confused "Good morning-?" she waved her hand in a circular motion, telling him to go on "Oh, right… I'm Allistor Kirkland, or Scotland… I'm Artie's older brother… Yer Alice I presume?" he raised a brow, she nodded "Yes that is correct Allistor…", Allistor only nodded, mostly in confusion "Aye…". England stirred a little, mumbling in his sleep. Allistor smiled and ruffled his baby brother's hair, Alice walked over looking down at her male counterpart, she let a finger trace Arthur's tearstained face, her expression turned to that of irritation, making Allistor a bit uneasy "So you were scared afterall… You bloody Git, you should have told me…" Her voice made him open his eyes "Who are you calling a git…" he said half asleep.

"You… I am calling you a git, because you are one…" the typical british sarcasm was obvious in her voice, England chuckled "Well then you are a git too my lady…" Alice snorted in response, but Allistor chuckled "That aint a way to treat a lady…" he patted his brother's hair playfully, who smiled in response. "I-iggy? Isn't there a world meeting today?" America said weakly interrupting their cosy moment, at those words England practically jumped out of the couch "OH GOD! I bloody forgot! I look like a mess!" he screeched as he ran for the bathroom, where he took a quick shower before rushing into his room and finding his usual Green military suit. When he was finished and went down, he figured he looked presentable enough "Scot, are you going to attend the meeting today?" Allistor shook his head "Nay, Ashling became sick a few days ago, gotta watch over 'er…" Arthur nodded in agreement "I will visit later… Alice are you attending?" she nodded "Might as well try, since I am you…" England nodded and rushed out of the door "Thank you Allistor… For being there I mean…" you could faintly see a small blush on his face as he rushed out of the door with Alice and Alfred "No problem! Call me anytime!" Allistor called back, a smile on his face.

Everyone stared wide eyed at Alice as she entered the room, England sent France death glares every now and then, and America had to explain the situation. When America was finished, he silenced himself and studied everyone, of course he had left the horror movie part out, and why Allistor had been at their house, which England was eternally grateful for. Everyone was silenced until the bad touch trio all burst out laughing, followed by Denmark and Russia(More menacing and mocking than the others though). England glared at them all, putting extra hate with Russia. "R-really? And you call yourself a magician! Startled by Amerique? How can you _not_ hear him come ma Cherie?" America was about to protest when Alice said "Oh shush you! If he didn't scare my counterpart, I wouldn't be here now would i?" Everyone was silenced by that, and some even nodded in approvement, probably not to hurt her feelings "She's an improvement if you ask me… Kesesesesese" Prussia whispered to France and Spain, who snickered like highschool girls talking about their crushes. England ignored the comment, but it stung, especially when nobody said anything against it, not even Alice.

England practically pushed Alice down into the chair as Germany signaled that the meeting was starting, like a real gentleman and went to fetch his own. When he found one he went back to the table and placed himself next to Alice, America on the other side. During the entire meeting England remained silent, Alice sometimes commenting on what happened, some of her ideas were truly excellent, if he dared to say so.

* * *

After the meeting Arthur headed home, leaving America and Alice behind, they could get home by themselves. England sighed, spotting his favorite café in the distance, he decided to stop for a bite there. He parked his car and walked in, greeted by the lady behind the counter, she smiled at him. Since he was a regular there, the lady behind the counter knew what he wanted, and so she fetched a piece of cake and some Earl gray with just enough milk in it. England sat down in his usual chair, enjoying the small meal.

That is, until a certain obnoxious American burst in, startling England, he looked furious, Alice followed closely behind "Iggy how could you leave us behind like that!?" he whined. England sighed, putting his tea down "America, you are perfectly capable of getting home yourself, and besides I know how much you hate English food so I wouldn't want to bring you here, where they sell british food." He said it like America was some stupid child, which annoyed the American "I do too! Or, some of it…" he admitted, sitting down across from England, signaling for Alice to do the same, which she did. England sighed loudly, before poking in his cheesecake with the spoon. The lady behind the counter, ah! How rude, she's called Lily, walked over, a smile on her pale pretty face "What would you like to order-" her gaze fell upon Alice, England could tell she was going to ask "My twin sister" he stated, she nodded, a faint smile on her lips, she took America and Alice's orders, Alice ordered the same cheesecake as England did and some Darjeeling tea. England finished his cake and tea, and glanced over at Alice, who was staring at him. When she noticed that he was looking back she immediately avoided his stare, but the moment their eyes met, England could swear he saw something in Alice's eyes, it looked like hate of some sort, but that couldn't be true, could it?

* * *

England finally managed to rid himself of the obnoxious American as he and Alice got into England's car, the car ride home was silent, and it made England feel uneasy. But finally they reached home, and the minute they walked in, Alice looked like she remembered something, she looked up at England, an innocent smile on her face she said "Oh, I forgot something, mind if I head out and retrieve it?", England nodded, and Alice headed off. Suddenly tiredness overcame him, he sat down on the couch and closed his eyes, "I'll just rest for a second…" he mumbeled, as he silently fell asleep.

He woke when he felt something tug on his bangs, a tired eye slowly opened, only to spot a little pink fairy buzzing in front of him "Ah Minelle, what is the matter?" The fairy flailed her tiny arms, her pink fluffy dress flowing freely and her light-pink hair set up in a cute sideponytail, the ends were slightly curled, and her little black shoes seemed to be polished recently. Her face was worried, as she buzzed around England, making him slightly dizzy trying to follow the small fairy with his emerald eyes. "**Are you okay? You took so long to wake…**" Minelle's voice echoed in his head, England rubbed his eyes tiredly "Yes, I am quite alright, just tired…" He smiled at Minelle, mentally thanking her for worrying over him, he pat her little head with one finger, carefully. She smiled weakly, but then gasped "**Arthur! Your magic is almost depleted! Have you been overworking yourself again!?**" England chuckled, she acted like a mother even though England was bigger than her "I'm fine, don't worry, if I rest a bit my magic should return soon, ok?" Minelle didn't seem to be convinced "**But Arthur! You have been sleeping for almost a day and your magic is continuing to drain!**" England looked at Minelle "Thank you for worrying but I am very much fine…" England said stubbornly, sighing. "I am sorry, but I am just so tired… But I have things I need to do, I have to visit my sister Ashling…" He said as he slowly got up from the couch, Minelle groaned "**At least let me accompany you?**" she pleaded, England nodded, "Sure, thank you Minelle, for taking care of me" he smiled tiredly, kissed his finger and placed it on her cheek. She giggled as a small blush painted her small cheeks pink.

They drove for a while, until they reached England's childhoos home, Minelle was placed securely on England's shoulder, humming softly against his ear in the otherwise silent car. England parked outside the small hut, he walked up to the porch and knocked before going in. The sight before him shocked him quite a bit as he walked into the living room, Ashling, Oliver, Allistor and Carson laughing happily,( except for the small coughing fits from Ashling) with none other than Alice, how did she know where they lived? No one seemed to notice that England was there, "Haha! Seriously? He did that? Pathetic!" Carson laughed, "Yah Artie can be a little airheaded sometimes" Allistor added. England felt his tears start to surface, Alice glanced over at him, she knew he was standing there, and she smiled cruelly at him. England turned on his heel and practically ran out the door.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like an ass... Poor Iggy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Holy shit... I don't think i've ever updated this fast! I have been writing ALL day! But i am happy, with the outcome, but i want this to be as good as possible so if there are anything you would like to add, please tell me in a comment or PM me... I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my dear Hell's clown... Since she looked almost the entire chapter over, plus she created Fury :D Love you guys! Enjoy!?**

* * *

England reached his car and got into the driver's seat, he sat there for a moment, fighting the tears, so that was what his family thought of him, but why would they act so nice around him? Was that fake? He inserted his car key and twisted it, his engine humming as the car started. His gaze fell upon the door, Alice was staring at him, clearly happy about his reaction, she waved him goodbye as he started the engine and drove off to god knows where, Minelle glancing sadly up at him.

* * *

America sat in his house, watching his new kickass superhero movie. His living room was a mess, hamburger papers everywhere, accompanied by dirty clothes, milkshake cups and soda cans. Life was good for America, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy, he shrugged it off, had to be the movie's atmosphere. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone rang, he ran over and took it, frowning when he saw the caller ID "What do you want France…" he spat, "Honhonhonhonhon! Good evening Amerique" the Frenchman laughed, America couldn't help but wonder what France could possibly want with him "So whats up? You don't usually call me unless it's something important" America stated as he paused his movie, France was silences by that commented "Yes, it's about our dear Angleterre…" America froze, what? Had something happened to England? "What happened to Iggy? Is he drunk again?" America laughed, but stopped when France didn't laugh with him "No, that's exactly what the problem is, Angleterre isn't here at all, he never misses our bar nights…. I am a little worried, have you seen him?" France's voice actually sounded worried, meaning this was serious "No, I'll try to call him…" America said seriously "Merci l'Americue…" France hung up. America took a deep breath, dialing England's number, waiting for what may come.

* * *

As England drove on, not knowing where, his phone rang, the English anthem filling the car, England was startled, and he looked down on his phone, he frowned, it was America. England ignored it, and drove further into the dark forest, Minelle looked over at the phone "**Arthur, shouldn't you get that? I bet your friends are worried…**" she said sadly, England snorted "What friends might you be talking about? They're nothing more than backstabbing sods" he dried the remains of his tears on his sleeve, Minelle gasped "**ARTHUR KIRKLAND!**" The fairy fumed, flying in front of England's face, "**I know you are upset but that is going to far!**" England had to stop the car, in fear of crashing, he stared in onder as the fairy buzzed around in an angry manner, yelling his ears off. England's frustration rose slowly, until the small thread of patience he had left snaps "Oh yeah? Going too far you say? France only invites me to drink with him so he can molest my sorry drunk ass, my own little brother said he'd never hurt me, guess what happens! He declares war for independence! My family acts nice, but as soon as Alice shows up, they all act like I'm a clown!" He immideately shut himself, calming down at the face his fairy friend was making, small sparkly tears were running down her cheeks, England looked at her, sighing "I am so sorry, that was very ride and immature of me, I was upset and overreacted, find it in your heart to forgive me?" she nodded and flew over to him, hugging him tightly, he placed a protecting hand on her frail body "**I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way!**" she sobbed, England smiled at her "It's quite alright, I just feel alone… But I still have you guys, right?" she nodded, England smiled, happy that she would support him, she parted from him, sniffling, but then her pink eyes burned with rage again "**That Alice! She'll pay for making you cry!**" she punched the air in front of her "Wow! Calm down there missy!" England cooed, realizing something "Oh bloody-!" England interrupted himself, he had to get home! He looked over at the clock in his car "22:24, damn it's late!" England sighed as he started the engine again; he turned his car and drove home.

By the time he entered his house the clock had already reached 01:35 A.M and England's fatigue was at it's peak, Minelle looked up at him worriedly, "**England… Are you sure you're ok?**" he simply nodded, and headed upstairs. By the time he had reached the top of his stairway, he was panting heavily, was he really that tired? Or was his magic really that low? And what was draining it? A door opened and Alice stepped out, she spotted him and rushed over "My dear! England what happened to you? You look simply awful!" she asked, feigning innocence, she looked like she was worrying, but England could see through her façade, she was happy that he looked and felt like shit. England chose to ignore her and headed into his room, locking the door. Minelle looked like she wa ready to kill someone "**I swear, she is going to pa-**" she was interrupted as England fell to his knees, coughing loudly, Minelle flew down, "**England! Are you okay?**" he nodded, and gasped for air, "I'm fine, my throat is just dry…" he wheezed, he stood up and headed for his bathroom, turning on the faucet, and filling a glass of water, which he then drank quickly. He sighed, feeling a little better. England sloppily changed into his sleeping wear and plopped down on his bed, closing his eyes tiredly, instantly falling into a dreamless sleep, Minelle watching over him. She patted England's cheeks softly "**Night Arthur…**" Minelle, sat down, looking out of the window when a small red fairy flew right through it "**Brother!**" Minelle gasped, the small red fairy grinned at her, "**'Sup! How's Artie doing?**" Minelle explained the situation, the small red fairy's face darkened and by every detail he became madder and madder. His short spiky red hair, standing on edge, looking like an angry cat, his tan skin reddening and his red eyes flaring, he actually looked like a devilish version of a certain dane we all know very well. The red fairy did suit his name though, 'Fury' was the only word you could describe this fairy's mood with, and that was exactly what his name was, Fury. He stood up, lifting his little gloved hand, a battle axe appearing, seemingly from nowhere. "**Excuse me, I have something I need to get done…**" and so he stormed out.

* * *

America paced his living room, worry filling his every fiber, what had happened to England? The dude was strange, but he would always pick up his phone, even if he was busy. "I am a gentleman after all" he would say. Something was seriously wrong here! He wouldn't pick up a phone call from the HERO!? That's totally uncool. He tried to call again, maybe he hadn't heard his phone earlier, even though it was late… No answer this time either, he sighed, this was so not cool. America didn't have any time to react when something slammed into him, he almost fell. "What the hell!?" he shouted as he gained his balance. Something buzzed around him, he followed the thing with his eyes, catching it when he saw the chance. He wasn't able to look at the thing, because a sudden pain in his hand made him hiss and release whatever he had caught. "Shit! What the hell was that!?" America clutched his injured hand. This was so not heroic. He looked around, trying to spot the little bastard, "**Right here…**" A voice resounded in his head, he looked around and his eyes landed on his black leather sofa, something that looked like a little person sat there, holding a battle axe, he looked kind of like Denmark, but with red hair and eyes, and tan skin, plus he looked royally pissed, and Denmark didn't get that pissed unless someone(namely France) molested Norway. America just stared, wondering if something had been put into his burger, but was then reminded that this was very real as his hand hurt like a bitch. He then noticed the small wings on the creature "The hell are you?" he stated. The little fairy frowned "**Name's Fury**" the… uuuh, Thing stated. "**I am what you would call a fairy, or 'England's delusions'**" At the mention of England his gaze burned, was he mad at England for some reason? Wait? So England's delusions were real? Why haven't he been able to see them before now then!? As if Fury had read America's mind he said "**Because we didn't want you to see us… That douche France saw us once, you should have seen the look on his face! But he denies ever seeing it though…**" America felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest, France had seen them? And why did his chest hurt? And anyway, why was France the one to see them, him of all people? That's so unheroic, wait. Was America jealous? Of France!? No, impossible… "**Back to the point… Arthur is in trouble…**" America froze, staring at the fairy "What happened!? What do you mean he's in trouble!?" Fury sighed "**His magic is critically low… If he loses any more of it, he can die… The kid can barely stand…**" America was too shocked to say anything, die? England could die? He felt sad, and… Angry? Yeah, angry… Angry at England for not telling him he wasn't feeling well, Angry at France for knowing more about HIS Iggy than himself. Wait… Something is definitely wrong with that sentence… '_His'_ America thought of this for a moment before a voice tore him out of his train of thought "**Awh for the sake of the moon! Just admit you have the hots for Artie already!**" Fury remarked impatiently "America looked up "Wow… YOU CAN READ MINDS!? THAT'S AWESOME!" Fury sighed, getting reaaaally mad now "**No you dimwit! But I can read your facial expressions like you are an open book!**" America looked down at the floorboards, like they were the most interesting thing ever. "Oh…" he said, but the inside of his head was a mess, did he like Iggy? Yeah, probably… America blushed even more, scratching his face. "**No time to get all giddy! Arthur is in trouble here!**" Fury stood up, holding up his hand, a key appeared out of nowhere, and the little fairy threw it at America, who catched it, he was about to ask when Fury said "**Arthur's house key, now get your butt in gear!**" his frustration increased a bit more as he tried to push the American out of the door, with no luck. America started walking, earning a puff from the pissy Fairy "**Finally you got a move on you bastard, who knows what that girl is doing to Artie as we speak…**" America got into his car "Girl? You mean Alice? What about Alice? What did she do?" Fury placed himself on America's shoulder "**Geez, you talk a lot. Alice as you call her. Is also one of the reasons England is in trouble! She's planning to take over Arthur's life, which would result in her becoming the new Britain, and Arthur would end up dying. Besides, I suspect she is the one draining Arthur of his magic…**" America almost drove off the road, say what!? He sped down the road on the way to England's house, going well over the speed limit, but he didn't care, he had to get to England before something serious happens!

* * *

England opened his eyes, spotting his fairy friend on high guard, he sat up, and she immediately rushed over "**No! Don't get up! You're too weak!**" England stopped, before glancing at the window as a bright light entered his windows, he looked out, America's car? What was he doing here? For a moment he was happy, but then he remembered Alice, America was probably here to visit her, but for some reason that stung. Everyone preferred Alice over him afterall… "To hell with being weak…" he stood up, or tried to stand up. But it only ended up in him collapsing upon the bed, he managed to get himself up in a sitting position again, and angry were forming in his eyes and threatening to fall, but he pushed them back, he was a gentleman, he couldn't show his tears in front of a lady because of weakness. He heard heavy footsteps rushing up the stairs, but instead of going past his bedroom door as he had expected, someone burst through the door "Iggy!" someone shouted, and England recognized the voice, he would recognize that voice _anywhere_. "America…" he breathed out…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Holy shit, i'm having so much fun with this story that the chapters just finish in a blink... Geez i have never updated so many chapters of a story in such short amount of time before... Oh god i hate proofreading, but i will do it for you guys, since people have told me they find it hard to understand Well, ENJOY!?**

* * *

America stood in the doorway, just staring at England, who seemed really surprised "America, what are you-" He didn't get to finish as the obnoxious American ran over to him, cupping the extremely confused englishman's face in his gloved hands, "Do you feel sick? Are you okay? Is there anything you need?" he said it all at once, confusing the English gentleman "What are you talking about? And how the hell did you get in?" his voice was raspy, like he had a cold, but had a suspicious tone to it, America immediately let go, blushing fiercely, "**Stupid, this isn't the time to get flustered!**" a voice scolded, from inside the fluff of America's bomber jacket. A little red fairy England recognized as Fury, struggled his way out of the bomber jacket and spit out a ball of fluff, "**Sheesh, when was the last time you cleaned this?**" He grumbled as he brushed some dust off of him and stood up straight, facing England "**I gave him a copy…**" he said gallantly, even though he felt bad for doing so without England's consent. England stared at him "In that case, I guess I don't have much to say on the matter, as you-" a cough interrupted what england was trying to say, but he managed to regain his composure and continue "trust him enough to give him a key…" America's eyes filled with worry, which annoyed England quite a bit "And I think you went the wrong way… The person you are looking for occupies the room next to this…" his tired voice was now filled with sarcasm as he eyed the American, waiting for him to leave, but America didn't, he just stood there, looking confused. England groaned, his patience running out "Well? Off you go!" England said as he shooed at America with his hands. America cocked his head to the side "What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere!" Now this, shocked England beyond belief "What do you mean 'I'm not going anywhere'? Alice, is next door… It's her you want, no?" his eyes narrowed, his own statement hurt, but he ignored it.

"**Ah for the love of… He's here to see you; Arthur Kirkland! Not that impostor Alice!**" Fury groaned, which made the otherwise silent(inspecting) Minelle chuckle. "**That is right Arthur, Fury went to fetch America because I told him you were sick and needed help…**" she cooed, England snorted "I don't need help, I am perfectly fine on my own… just… Tired, my magic may be draining right now, but it will return with time…" he stated stubbornly, making both fairies groan in frustration. "Arthur…" America's voice filled with warning as he placed his hands on each of England's shoulders "I don't think you're in condition to talk, cuz if what that dude Fury told me is true. Then you're in serious trouble…" England scoffed "And what do you care? If I remember correctly, Alice was the most fun person ever…" the English sarcasm was at least in place, but this statement annoyed the American royally, he groaned "For god's sake Iggy! Why do you keep bringing _her_ up!? She has nothing to do with this, or she has everything to do with this, but seriously, we're talking about YOU here not her, YOU! Realize-" he stopped himself, a feeling of guilt pressing against his chest as he saw England's tears. Dude, had he just made England cry? So not heroic… "Well… That's because…" he babbled, tears falling freely, he tried to dry them away, but they wouldn't stop coming "Because Alice is better at me at… Everything! She's a better cook, she's charming, everybody likes her, and they would rather have her, EVEN MY BLOODY FAMILY!" he blubbered, hiding his face with his hands, shaking as small sobs and hiccups escaped his lips. America immediately rushed over, embracing the smaller man, holding him tightly, none of them said anything, and the only thing they could hear was England's quiet sobs. Minelle flew over to America, who smiled at her, mouthing a thank you. She smiled, but then her face turned serious "**The situation is worse than we thought… Right before you arrived England tried to stand, but… Even that much proved to be too much… We have to do something, quick!**" America nodded, letting go of England and standing up, England looked up from his hands, drying away his tears. Once again failing miserably.

America smiled down at England, before picking him up bridal style, England froze, then he thrashed like a wild animal in America's arms, basically throwing one of his famous fits "What the hell do you think you're doing you bloody tosser!? Let me down this instant!" the tears stopped. But that didn't stop England from making noise, he thrashed and cursed and generally gave America a hard time holding him "Calm down Iggy!" he tried, but England was _not_ about to give in to this. This… Humiliation! "Put me down! And don't go giving me such an embarrassing nickname!" England shrieked before stopping abruptly, as the door to his room opened once more and a very tired looking Alice was entered the room "What is all this noise in the middle of the bloody night?" she rubbed her eyes and looked up at them, when she spotted England she gasped and rushed over "What is this? Arthur, have you been crying? What happened?" she said, worry filling her eyes and voice, very convincing, but England knew better. America however was starting to doubt some things and so he spoke truthfully "Iggy is way too low on magic or whatever , and he needs help… Do you know like, a magic doctor or something?" England wanted to punch the American for saying something so stupid, but Alice seemed like she was thinking, then she said "I can take a look at him!" her voice was innocent, like she was worried and really wanted to help, but she seemed a little too… _Happy_. America hesitated, but nodded, laying England down again. England puffed and glared at Alice as she came closer. She stuck out her hand, looking like she was about to tell him to stop, but she just held her hand there, England, seeming to know what she was up to, pointed an accusing finger at her "Don't you dare touch me, I mean it, I will... hurt… you…" with each word, England drifted further and further into sleep. America watched worriedly, while Alice examined him, there was definitely something wrong here, the way she had so eagerly decided to help out, and the way England had reacted to it. America decided to watch closely, just in case. Alice wrinkled her nose while she examined England "Wow… His magic is really low, I'm surprised he had the strength to throw that tantrum earlier…" she said, mostly to herself, but the statement made America chuckle. Then the unexpected happened, England gasped, his face contorted in pain. America stepped forward, but Alice interrupted him, making the American stop dead in his tracks "Stop... It may not seem like it right now, but this will help…" she stated, but America wasn't convinced. He simply stared at her, watching what she would do, but his gaze shifted onto England again, as the smaller man groaned in pain. "**She is lying America! Stop her! Stop her now!**" two frantic voices shouted out in his head at the same time, America acted quickly, grabbing Alice's hand and pulling it away from England, who immediately stopped his moaning and seemed to relax. "You need to stop, you're hurting him… He's getting worse…" America's voice were dark, and the suspicion was rising, Alice looked surprised, before she smirked, her hand twisted out of his as she whispered a simple word in latin "Somnus…" and thus America and the two fairies collapsed to the floor, fast asleep.

* * *

America opened his eyes slowly, the sunlight hurting his eyes. He groaned and sat up, taking in his environment. Iggy's room… Why was he here? And why was he on the floor? He sat up as the events of the night before returned to him, his drowsy eyes widened as he stood up and looked around the room, his eyes landing on England, who was sleeping heavily, his breathing was ragged and his face was red. America stumbled to his feet and rushed over to the sleeping Englishman, touching his forehead lightly, but immediately pulling back "He's burning up…" America hissed. He couldn't help but wonder what exactly Alice had done to England though, and so America looked over at where his fairy friends had been put to sleep. He shook them lightly, but none of them budged. America sighed, and looked over at Iggy again, "I have to do something about that fever dude…" he sighed as he pulled his hair backwards with his gloved hand. America made his way to the bathroom, where he found a small bucket and a cloth. He filled the bucket with cold water and headed back into England's bedroom. He stood in front of England's bed, looking down at the gentleman's sleeping face, he was still breathing heavily. But he was… How to describe him? _Beautiful?_ Yeah, beautiful… America placed the cool cloth on England's head, and then he straightened his back, walking out the door.

America stretched as soon as his foot hit the hallway outside, he closed the door, it clicked softly as it shut. He scowled at Alice's door before walking over and opening it, he was about to ask what Alice's deal was, but she wasn't there… America's brows furrowed, he was officially confused. He scratched his head as he walked back to England's room. The gentleman was still sleeping, but he had managed to shake the cloth off. America sighed, this dude… He walked over, pushing his glasses further up the ridge of his nose before dipping the cloth in cold water, twisting it and placing it on England's forehead again. He frowned as he eyed England's sleeping face again, he looked so fragile and vulnerable, America couldn't help himself as he leaned down and placed a light kiss on England's unexpectedly soft lips. He lingered, a little _too_ long, because suddenly he was staring into a pair of beautiful green orbs.

* * *

**A/N: OOPS... What do you think happens next? And yes i know, Alice is officially a bitch... Or she has been all along XD COMMENT/REVIEW and tell me what you tought of this chapter :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry that it's been so long, but school has started again... We got himework on the first day... So fun(note the sarcasm). But i'm not really sure what to think of this chapter, since i tried using paragraphs after several complaints saying my chapters are hard to read, so i don't know if i wrote this correctly but whatevs... Enjoy!?**

* * *

"W-w-w-w-what the bloody hell are you doing!?" England stuttered as he sat up, quickly pushing himself against the wall, his cheeks tainted tomato-red.

"Ah, I uuhhh…" America stated, looking away from the angry brit, trying to come up with an excuse, but failing miserably. A blush crept into his face as well, except that his cheeks weren't as red as England's.  
England glared at him expecting a pretty damn good explanation for what just happened.  
America fiddled with his gloved hands nervously, why had he just done that? To a sleeping person as well… He now felt like shit… And England looked like shit, in that cute sick person way. He finally opened his mouth and said "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I just…" America trailed off.  
England simply stared at the American, getting more and more flustered, and tiring more and more by the second.  
America seemed to notice and looked up at England, facing him "You okay dude? Does it hurt anywhere? Come to think of it, you have a pretty bad fever…" he stated as he hurried over to check England's temperature, the kiss forgotten. For now…

England glared at America as he made his way over. England crossed his arms "I feel perfectly fine thank you very mu-" he silenced himself as America placed his hand on England's forehead, before frowning and carefully leaning towards England until their foreheads were touching.  
"What do you think you're doing you sod!?" England shrieked, cursing under his breath as a coughing fit escaped him.  
America immediately pulled away, looking worriedly at England, before his face lit up like a candle on Halloween.  
"Oh I know… I'll make you some tea and honey, like you did to me when I was sick as a kid!"  
he smiled as he rushed out of the room before England could protest, let alone respond.

England sighed, stupid American… He touched his lips lightly, still feeling the ghost America's soft lips there. He blushed even more, if that was even humanly possible. He looked around, searching for his fairy friends; they were sleeping soundly on his table. England looked worriedly over at them, they hadn't woken from the sleeping spell yet, which was strange.  
On second thought, it made sense. They are so small and the dose was quite big, England coughed again as he thought about it.

* * *

Soon enough, America returned with a tray in his hands, there was a steaming teacup on the tray, smelled like earl gray. America had poured milk in it, which made England smirk slightly; tea is best with milk after all…  
But to England's surprise, there was a plate next to the teacup. There was toast with some jam and a few corn biscuits. He looked at America with confusion, which the American only laughed at.  
"Dude, you're sick, you have to eat healthy…"He said reassuringly.  
England puffed his cheeks and snorted.  
"I know what to do when someone is sick you bloody tosser… But usually you make porridge…" he said, the usual sarcasm in place.  
America smiled slightly  
"Yeah, sorry dude, I don't remember where you keep it…" he smiled innocently.

England couldn't help but blush slightly, but it wasn't all that visible over the flush from the fever.  
England mumbled something that escaped the American's ears.  
America looked hopefully at England as he took a sip of the tea, to be honest the American wasn't very good with tea, and so he hoped it wasn't that awful.  
"Hmmn… Not bad… You have gotten very skilled at making tea, I must give you that…"  
England stated, smiling slightly, then he seemed to realize something and placed the teacup back on the tray, he looked at America, blushing fiercely.  
"Thank you… For taking care of me…" he mumbled, making America smile.  
"Even though I'm perfectly fine on my own…" England added stubbornly and snorted.  
America just chuckled; England really was cute, even when being a big pain in the ass…

* * *

When finished, England carefully placed the tray on his table. He threw his legs over the edge, standing up. A sudden dizziness took over and he collapsed, America catching him before his head reached the floor.  
"Damn it…" England mumbled Angrily "This is so bloody frustrating… Thank you America, but I am fine, I just stood up too quickly…" he sighed.  
But America was having none of that, and sat down on England's bed, still holding the gentleman tightly. "What you need is rest…" America said, a certain commanding tone in his voice.  
England huffed, "Are you deaf? I said let me down!" he tried to wiggle himself out of America's grip, but tiring himself out way sooner than he would find pleasing.

America sighed and placed England down on the bed again "Dude, you're staying in bed, even if I have to tie you down and sit on you…" America said fiercely, looking over at England, who just sat there, clearly shocked.  
"The thought of having you sit on me doesn't sound all that welcoming…" he mumbled, causing America to burst out laughing,  
"Then you better stay in bed, or instead of sitting on you, maybe I'll kiss you again?" he said suggestingly between his laughter.  
This immediately silenced the British gentleman, who was blushing fiercely at the last comment.  
"Do that and I'll punch you…" England mumbled softly.  
This statement made America chuckle, he patted England's head, "Don't worry… I won't do that if you don't like it… But I will tie you down, mark my words…" America's voice was playful, but had a serious tone to it.  
England scoffed "I will curse you…" he said, his voice dark. He was dead serious.

America laughed his usual obnoxious laugh "You're weak at the moment though, so it wouldn't have been a very effective spell" He stated.  
England nodded weakly, his head shot up, when he heard America gasp slightly, his face was lit up like a light bulb and it reminded England of America's younger days, saddening him quite a bit.  
America, not sensing the change in mood said eagerly "Dude! We can call that dude Norway or Romania over, they use magic too right?" his eyes and voice filled with a certain hope, a hope that England might get better.  
"Uh huh…" England answered absentmindly, making the obnoxious American frown.  
"You weren't listening were you?" he pouted.  
"Uh huh…" England nodded again, making America facepalm.  
"Dude…. Not cool… But I guess the two of them would be busy huh…" he raised a brow, sighing "for now I guess I'll take care of you…" he said, blushing slightly.  
England simply nodded again but jumped as a new voice entered the conversation,  
"**Arthur, this surely isn't the time to think about ****_that_****…**" the voice said, and a very tired Fury flew in front of his face. It looked like he could fall back asleep at any moment. But this was perfectly normal as Fury isn't very good with mornings.  
America cocked his head to the side "Thinking about what?"

England looked away, clearly flustered "N-nothing…" he whispered.  
America was not convinced though and so he cupped England's cheeks in his hands again "Tell me…" he ordered.  
England looked like he was thinking, and then shook his head "It's nothing important…"  
America stared at him; England was clearly lying but why?  
England shifted under America's gaze, blushing slightly "Really, it's nothing…"  
America sighed, and nodded. He stretched and his gaze fell on England's window, for once the weather was nice…  
"Umm… America? Could you do me a favor?" England's voice was smaller than usual, like he was nervous.  
America nodded "Spill…"  
England nodded and took a deep breath, hesitating.  
Fury groaned "Go on Arthur, ask him…"  
England nodded and blurted "I can't walk, so would you mind taking me out to the garden? I refuse to sit still in this wonderful weather…" he said, looking away from America and puffed his cheeks…  
_Cute…_ America thought and grinned, nodding "Sure thing dude, you just have to change out of your PJ's first, right?" he smiled warmly, making England restless.  
England nodded, making America support him as he stood up and slowly made his way to his closet, choosing today's attire, he was going to the garden, so something that could get dirty. He settled with a plain white shirt with a green vest and his black joggers and plain shoes, he made America turn as he changed. When he was finished he gently poked America's shoulder, "I'm done…" he said, barely above a whisper. Clearly this was a blow to his pride, just the thought of something as preposterous as being carried around like a child when he was a grown man, made him feel useless.

* * *

America smiled gently as he carefully picked England up in his arms, earning approving whistles from a certain fairy. America simply glared at Fury, silencing the fairy momentarily.  
England felt giddy and jumpy, he did not care for being a burden, but once America opened the door and a gust of fresh air hit his face, he couldn't help but smile. "Finally, some nice weather here… I don't know if I can stand another rainy day…" he whispered, mostly to himself.

America chuckled "True…" he stated "It's so depressing with all the rain…" he mumbled.  
England looked up at America, before frowning "You can put me down now…" he said sharply.  
America apologized and gently placed England on the ground in front of his roses, they were beautiful and red. _England must take great care of these flowers…_ America thought to himself, smiling as he imagined England standing in the sun with a simple straw hat and dirt on his hands, watering the flowers and properly removing weeds and such on a warm, beautiful day like this. The beads of water on the flowers shining like stars in the sunlight, the picture America had made in his head was surely beautiful, but a bit surreal, even so, he was sure that is exactly how it looked.

England looked at his roses, they were in full bloom. He smiled at them, they looked so happy, he had spent years to make his garden this beautiful, and he would not ruin all that work because of a small dilemma such as this "America, get the hose will you?" he asked, turning around to look America in the eye, anything else would be rude.

"Sure thing, dude!" America smiled as he practically skipped off to get the water hose. When he came back however, he dropped the hose to the ground; England was trying to stand again, failing miserably, his legs shaking from the strain. America immediately rushed over, supporting England by holding onto his shoulders.

"Get off me you bloody git, see how well I'm doing, _on my own…_" his voice had a victorious ring to it, he was obviously proud of himself.  
America frowned "Dude, you looked like you were about to collapse, I'm not risking that… Besides, didn't you want to water your flowers?" America questioned.  
England sighed, crossing his arms and sitting back down, scoffing and mumbling something sarcastic in response, _so cute…_ America thought as he giggled.

* * *

America had helped England water his roses and even pick some weed that had managed to sneak in for a long time, but he enjoyed it, it was peaceful and reminded him of when he was a kid. When they were finished, It was afternoon and unbelievably hot outside. England grinned and offered to make some iced tea with biscuits or something, which America had agreed to eagerly.  
If there was one English type of food/beverage America loved, it was iced tea, especially when England made it.

So a few minutes later they were sitting on the outside furniture and enjoying their tea, with a couple of sandwiches. Obviously, America had made them, or England had, but America had helped! These were actually pretty good, since, really now, you can't exactly burn food that's not been heated…

But of course, the peace had to end as England looked up at America as he placed his tea-cup on the table. "America, about that kiss, earlier… What was that about? Surely you don't normally go around kissing people when they sleep do you?" he asked, uncertainty filling his eyes and voice.

America almost choked on his Tea, how was he going to explain it to England!?

He was utterly and truly _Screwed…_

* * *

**A/N: What the hell is up with me and cliffhangers!? Sorry guys! don't hate me for it! I just can't helo it! since i'm too lazy to write any more than that on this chapter... Even though i wrote about 1,000 words more than usual... *proud* Well, Reciew/comment please, and tell me what you think, or what you think i should add in the next chapter! And sorry for Any spelling mistakes that might be there... I have proofread, but i'm tired it's 00:15 AM and there is school tomorrow... Sooo, i'm out~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hookey guys! The long awaited(i hope)****Continuation for this is finally out! I really and sincerely hope you'll enjoy this chapter :D Sorry for any spelling mistakes, i was to lazy to proofread, i'm sorry... Anyhow, ENJOY!?**

* * *

England looked expectantly over at America, waiting for whatever he was going to get thrown at him.  
America gulped slowly, trying to figure out an excuse, to just shrug it off… But no, that would be stupid, he had no excuse… He would have to tell the truth.. "Well… I uhh.." he started.  
England raised one of his thick eyebrows, motioning the poor American to go on.  
America gulped yet again.  
"**Just tell him already!**" Fury groaned, throwing his arms up in the air.  
America nodded, before turning to England again "Because, well… I… Uhh…" he stuttered, scratching his chin, "ireallyreallylikeyouanditmightevenbeloveandicould n'thelpmyselfimsosorry!" he blurted everything out in one word.  
England cocked his head to the side in confusion "Say… what?" he asked, furrowing his brows as he tried to remember what the American had said.  
"**He said, that he loves you and couldn't help himself…**" Fury sighed, bringing a small palm to his face, Fury had never been patient…

Englands face flushed red as he realized that what the fairy said was true after analyzing it properly "I… Uhh…" he looked away, trying to think up a response.  
America stood up "J-just forget about it, ok?", it hurt, but he didn't want to destroy his newfound relationship with England.  
"Wait! I… I… Let me think about it ok?" he looked away, not sure about what to do in these situations, but he smiled, a real smile, as he faced America again "Even though it makes me really happy to hear that from you…" a small blush crept upon his face as he said this.  
America just stood there, shock clear on his face, gaping, he slowly sat down in his chair again.  
England fidgeted in his seat, this was really awkward… Why had he said that exactly?  
"**Because you know it's true…**" Fury's knowing voice sounded in his head, England froze as the next words were spoken into his mind;  
"**And because you love him too… It's obvious you know… You seem much happier around him…**"  
England blinked, now that he thought about it, he did feel a little happier.

"But really though, what did Alice do to you yesterday?" America said, breaking Englands train of thought.  
England cocked his head to the side "What do you mean?" he furrowed his brows.  
America pointed at him "You looked like you were in pain when she was looking at you… What kind of spell did she use on you?" his face serious, he needed to know…  
England looked down "She tried to drain more of my magic, and people often use your fears against you… It's a very dangerous spell… Not for the user, but for the one the spell is being used on… You go through excruciating pain, while the caster uses this moment of weakness to steal your magic…" England stated seriously.  
America gulped "So you- You were hurting?"  
England simply nodded "Do not worry America, there was nothing you could have done… Trust me…" he cooed, because he knew America well enough to see that he was blaming himself.

America simply nodded, looking down at his plate.  
America's head shot up when he heard trotting in the distance, a stray horse? He looked up, and yet again found himself gaping. A beautiful white horse was running towards them, the long mane swishing in the wind, when it got closer, America noticed the horn adorning the horse's forehead.  
"Is that a friggin unicorn?" his voice shaky as he pointed an equally shaky finger at the creature.  
England turned and squeeled in delight as the unicorn slowed down and stopped before England.  
"Oh my! Long time no see!" he grinned, stroking the Unicorn's muzzle softly, "Are you here to help me?" he asked, to which the unicorn replied with a bob of it's head.

America gasped "Holy shit! Can that thing understand you!?" This was so awesome!  
England furrowed his brows in that adorable way of his, "Don't be rude… Of course he can understand me… It's a unicorn after all…" he huffed, gripping the unicorn's mane carefully and pulling himself to his feet.  
The unicorn bobbed it's head in agreement, and stomped once.  
England smirked, "See?".  
America raised his arms in defeat, smirking as well "fine, fine… I get it…"

England somehow managed to pull himself up on the Unicorn, even in his condition, which amazed America beyond belief.  
England looked down on America once he was comfortable, frowning "Are you getting on or not?" he held his hand out for America to take.  
America could only gape at the outstretched hand, before grinning and taking it, climbing on the unicorn, it didn't seem fazed at all about his weight, which made him happy somehow.

America slid his arms around England's waist, earning a squeal from the older nation.  
"W-wha-wha-wha?" he blurted.  
America Grinned at this "It's so I don't fall off…" he stated, as to reassure England.  
It seemed to be working for England immediately calmed down, taking a deep breath and releasing it, it was shaky and hoarse, but that was something he didn't notice.  
America did though, and he frowned, tightening his grip slightly.  
"America? I can't breathe…" England suddenly stated.  
America loosened as he finally realized how tight he had actually held, he smiled apologetically "Sorry dude… I was just lost in thought…"  
England frowned in that adorable way of his, then mumbling something about America's ridiculous strength.  
America chuckled "Grumpy caterpillar…"  
England immediately shot his head around to glare at him "What was that about caterpillars!?"  
America just laughed, that obnoxious laughter of his "I'm only saying your eyebrows looks like fucking caterpillars, and just now you were grumpy, thus the nickname Grumpy caterpillar…"  
This comment earned him a hit to the stomach and he fell off the Unicorn, almost pulling England along.

"Hah! Serves you right!" England Called from the top of the Unicorn.  
America decided to get back at England and faked a pout "Damn, that hurt…"  
England stiffened, before rushing the Unicorn over "Are you okay? I didn't mean to, I swear!" he rushed, about to climb down from the unicorn when America's phone suddenly rang.  
America fished his phone out from his pocket and frowned at the caller ID "What do you want France?" he started.

"Bonjour Amerique! May I ask where you are at the moment?" that damned French voice sounded at the other end of the line.  
"I'm at England's, 'sup?" he replied dryly.  
France just laughed "I see… You found him, that's good… But we're about to have a meeting and need you to come…" he said, his tone serious.  
America 'hmm'ed "Ok dude, I'll tell England…"  
"Wait!" France's voice was frantic, "You can absolutely not tell England… Understood?"  
America blinked "Why?" he narrowed his eyes.  
"Because…. Well… Angleterre is sick right? He needs rest…" France stated, laughing innocently, definitely hiding something.  
America nodded, even though there was no way for France to see that "I get your point… I'll be right there…" he sighed as he hung up.

"Who was it?" England called from on top of the unicorn.  
"My boss… I have to go…" America lied, looking up at England "But I'll be back real quick… The boss just needed me to get something done…" he stated as he walked over to England, pulling him down and kissing his forehead.  
England blushed furiously and nodded, but the disappointment was clear in his eyes. "O-ok… Then I guess I'll see you later… Thank you for today, America…" England smiled, leaning down again, and letting his lips brush softly against America's.  
This time America was the one to blush furiously, as he grinned and waved, laughing nervously as he headed for his car.

England and the unicorn was left in the garden, watching as America entered his car, their eyes met, if only for a brief second.  
America smiled, blinked and blew England a kiss before starting the engine and driving away.

England sighed, his blush deepening in shade, he hid his face in his hands "What am I going to do Unicorn? I think I'm starting to fall for him… Hard…"  
The unicorn whinnied in response, not quite sure itself, but one thing was certain, it had never seen England as happy as he had been today, apart from when he was raising America.  
"**Fucking finally!**" A voice resounded in England's head "**I thought you two would never kiss!**" England could practically hear the grin in Fury's voice.  
"Oh shut it you…" England mumbled.  
"**I'm so happy for you Arthur…**" Minelle's small voice joined in.  
"Minelle! You're finally awake!" England grinned, happy to see her.  
"**Yes, thank you for worrying! That was one strong sleeping spell I tell you…**" her voice was filled with annoyance only an English man, lady or fairy was able to possess, except maybe for the Norwegians of course. Lukas always seemed to be annoyed with Mathias for some reason…  
"**That's called love Arthur…**" Minelle giggled.  
England chuckled, thinking about how Lukas' reaction would be if he were to hear what was being discussed.  
England stared into the setting sun, loving how the warm rays caressing his cheek, and the warm breeze ruffling his hair. Then his smile faltered, how the hell was he supposed to get back inside "AMERICA YOU BLOODY WANKER! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET BACK IN!?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, i updated pretty quickly, and this chapter is kind of sappy... But i'm really, really happy with the outcome :D Enjoy!?**

* * *

America practically skipped down the hallway, making his way to the meeting room, England had kissed him! England has kissed him! _England_ had friggin _Kissed_ him! He could die right there, and he would have died a happy man. He then realized, that he had left England in the garden, with no way of getting in, unless overdoing himself, collapsing before he had gotten half way, or the unicorn would have to carry him upstairs, which would not be graceful, or what did he know anyway? He had never seen a unicorn walk up stairs… he hadn't even seen a friggin _horse_ walk up stairs.

His train of thought was interrupted however as someone cleared their throat behind him.  
America turned around, only to be faced by a nervous France "Amerique, the meeting is in here…"  
he stated as he pointed to the door he was holding open.  
America laughed "Sorry dude, lost in thought!" he walked inside, seeing all the countries there, he wondered what this was about, since the meeting had taken place a while ago, and france had seemed suspicious on the phone earlier… He shrugged it off and sat down on his usual seat.

What surprised the American even more was that it wasn't Germany who stood up to start his speech, it was France.  
"So, you probably wonder why i have summoned you all here today, non?" he started, eying everybody, as to make sure they were all there.  
Everyone nodded and whispered to each other, trying to guess why they were all there.  
"KESESESESE! You invited zhe awesome me here, so it must be really important!" Prussia laughed, making his younger brother facepalm in shame.  
"Bruder… Calm down…" he muttered, his cheeks flushed at his brother's stupidity.  
"Nn… Even me and Anko…" Norway stated, his usual monotome expression in place, he puched the dane in the face as to prove a point.  
France simply nodded "Yes, I have invited all over to discuss something very important… It's about England…"  
America froze, _England?_ Why would he bother inviting every country over to discuss England?  
"As you all know, miss Alice is England's counterpart… "  
America didn't like where this conversation was going…  
"And she has proven herself to be better than England in a lot of ways…"  
No, this isn't right! America was starting to panic.  
"So I say we-"  
"NO! THIS IS WRONG!" America screeched, slamming his fist down on the table, making everyone practically jump out of their seats.  
"HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO HIM IF ALICE BECOMES HIS REPLACEMENT!? No?" he took a deep breath before continuing "He would die!"  
Everyone flinched, but France looked the guiltiest of them all.  
"I know that but-" France tried, but was interrupted by America again  
"YOU KNEW!? And still you would suggest that!? After all those times you molested him and teased him… Have you no shame!? He was one of the reason me'n Canada managed to save your sorry ass from the Nazis!" he glared at France, who seemed to shrink in his seat, before turning to Germany;  
"No offense dude… We're cool now…"  
"None taken…" Germany replied with a nod and a slight smile.  
Prussia huffed in the background, observing closely, mumbling something about kicking our asses if we hurt his little brother or something…

France sighed, standing up, his eyes showing sadness "I know Amerique… I know all that but… Angleterre is an old country, who has fallen ill… If he dies, who will replace him? Who is a better replacement that his own counterpart?"  
America sat down slowly, feeling the tears welling up, but he kept them in, letting out a shaky breath. No matter how much he hated to admit it, France was right… But that didn't mean he would agree to this bullshit…  
A sob pierced through the silence in the room and all eyes fell on poor little Italy, who was shaking, the tears flowing freely down his now puffed tanned, and slightly pink cheeks.  
"Y-you're wrong… England won't die… We… We've been through so much together… We're friends… Aren't we? Why… Why are we talking about replacing a friend?" a hiccup escaped his shaking lips, taking America's words right out of his mouth, then he continued "I know he can be really scary at times… And… and… His food sucks… But, he's still a friend! I refuse to believe that England will die from this! Besides! Big brother France, you're even older than he is!"  
France froze at this, making some of the of the other countries snicker.  
But poor little Italy cried on, and Germany and japan took it upon themselves to comfort him  
"It's okay Itary-san… You are completely right… We won't let our nakama go anywhere, so don't worry…" japan cooed.  
Germany nodded "Ja… I think you were very brave… Good work" he smiled reassuringly.  
Italy responded by hugging them both close, sobbing loudly.  
Germany and Japan froze, but soon returned the hug.  
Making Hungrary sob in the background, ranting on and on about how adorable they looked.  
Prussia even dried a stray tear, nodding at hungrary's rambling.

America scanned the entire room, not even ten minutes into the meeting and all seven hells had already broke loose.  
Norway was yelling a certain Dane's ears off.  
Finland was cowering in his chair under Sweden's gaze.  
Prussia was talking to Canada, who seemed happy that someone acknowledged him.  
The axis were comforting Italy.  
And the rest were fighting or discussing something else entirely.  
America still appreciated the noise, got his mind wandering.  
France was sitting in his seat, silent as the death. He had actually said it… He had asked for the others opinion in replacing England… England, who had continued to be his friend, even though he molested the gentleman more often than he should. England had forgiven him every time… He had saved his ass more times than he could count, and he had even thought of saying something so… so… So cruel… Betraying such a good friend, he felt like crying right there, he wanted nothing more than for England to be healthy again… But what Alice had said yesterday… He was so convinced that this was the right thing to do…

_"You really think you can do it? Save him I mean?" France's voice was full of hope, hope that his dear friend could be saved.  
"Yes…" was her answer, Alice's answer, she smiled, one of the most innocent smiles he had ever seen, reminding him of someone who was dear to him a long time ago.  
"You seriously mean that? You promise me that Angleterre will be healthy? Safe?"  
Alice took France's hands in her own, staring into his eyes as to assure him that she was telling the truth "I promise…"  
"I… I'll try…" he answered with a heavy heart._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yaaay! Updated yet again! ENJOY!?**

* * *

Amidst the chaos most of them would call a world meeting, the door flung open.  
Everyone stopped what they were doing, turning to the door.  
Alice walked in, eying everyone "What's going on here?" she asked, her voice coated in that fake sweetness of hers.  
America almost gagged.  
Alice stopped when her gaze reached Italy "Oh my! What's wrong little Italy?" she cooed when she reached him, she placed her hand on one of his shoulder.  
Earning a glare from Germany and uncertanity from Japan.  
Italy sniffed "They... They said England is going to die..." he squeeked.  
Alice flinched, "O-of course he wont! Do you like him that much?" she smiled, but it never reached her eyes.  
Italy nodded "England... Is a friend..." sniffing yet again.  
Germany and Japan nodded.  
"Yeah, we won't let anything happen to him... We'll protect him together, alright?" germany smiled  
"England-san will get better soon." Japan agreed.  
The way Alice was acting gave America goosebumps.  
Alice was about to say something when the door slammed open yet again.  
"Somebody mind tellin me why the hell i sense Artie's magic no more!?" Allistor's voice boomed over the room, making everyone look up at him. He was fuming.  
America frowned, remembering what england had said earlier.

"_Even my bloody family!"_

Allistor spotted America, eying him for a moment then stomping over "you!" he spat "I can sense Artie's magic comin off of ya... You've visited 'im haven't you!?"  
America just sat there, unfazed by Allistor's anger, his face blank as he said "Yes... I have... problem?" his eyes flared for a few seconds, showing all his american pride, even Allistor backed off a little.  
But after a few seconds Allistor snapped back at him "Yeah, i wanna know what the hell 's goin on!" he screeched.  
America cleared his throat, motioning to the empty seat at the other side of the table "sit and i'll explain, i won't have you ripping my throat out before i'm finished explaining..."  
Allistor grumbeled a bit, but complied and plomped down on the chair,  
"Yeah, Iggy is sick... His magic is nearly depleted, and he can't even walk by himself. He has told me quite a few things when i was over, for an example that nearly all of his family members... How do i put it? 'abandoned' him?" America spat.  
Allistor looked over at him wide eyed "That's bullshit!" he said, but sounding a little unsure of himself.  
America sighed, "He said 'Everyone would rather have her... Even my own bloody family...'" America replied, doing a pretty good impression of the british accent "Did i forget to mention that he was crying his eyes out? And where the hell were you at that time? You were at home, just having met up with the cause of his distress... And you call yourself his older brother?" America spat, feeling his anger rising.  
Allistor stiffened in his chair, before falling back on it "So you're sayin... That Artie..."  
America nodded, sighing "I'm sorry... That was harsh of me... I'm no better..."  
Allistor shook his head "No... You were ther for 'im this time.. Thanks..."

Italy broke out in tears again "Englaaand~~" he wailed "I'm sorry!"  
Alice looked down at him, sighing "Italy... He'll be fine... And if he dies then he dies, there's nothing any of us could do if that were to happen..." if you hadn't known Alice, or england for that matter, you wouldn't be able to hear the underlying venom in her voice.  
America frowned "Alice... I think you can stop feigning your innocence... I speak for all of us when i say that England is a friend... And at least i won't stand for you killing England!"  
Alice flinched "Whatever are you talking about America?"  
America groaned "Don't play dumb please... It's giving me a headache..."  
Alice's face scrunched up in a mixture of anger and disgust "Do you have any proof?"  
America smiled, an innocent smile indeed "Sure... You knocked both me and a friend out yesterday while you slithered your way inot England's mind..."  
Alice's eyes widened "You lie!" she hissed  
America chuckled, and smiled one of his obnoxious smiles "I'm the HERO! I don't lie!"  
Italy stopped crying and looked up.  
Germany's grip on Italy and Japan tightened slightly.  
Japan gaped at Alice and America "This reminds me of a game i made that recently became an Anime..." he muttered.  
"Not the time Japan..." Germany sighed, feeling extra protective of his friends.  
"KESESESESE! You touch Italy or my little bruder i will kick your ass!" Prussia cheered.  
Alice looked around herself "Oh really..." she laughed dryly, sending shivers up everyone's spines "But after what i can gather, you guys are the ones who make him cry the most right? 'Dude Your food sucks!' 'You're insane! There's no such thing as faries!' 'Black shep of Europe!' she continued her taunting and mocking.  
Everyone turned silent at that, looking down at the table, their faces filled with shame.  
Alice laughed again "See! You guys are no better than i am! His mind was already weakened, so getting in was child's play! It doesn't matter if you cooperate with me or not, i have England's magic, so if he dies, i will be the new britain wether you like it or not..." she sneered "Isn't that right, Norway? Romania? Big brother?" at the end she lay such a sweet helpless tone to her voice, she could have fooled anyone who didn't know her for what she truly was...

Norway clecnhed his teeth, his jaw tightening and his mouth becoming a thin line.  
Romania's usual cheerful self was now completelig gone, as he sat there, slightly hissing at her, his anger very apparent on his face.  
And allistor was fuming, if looks could kill, Alice would have died a hundred times by now.  
Alice then turned to face the left side "And i would like to thank France for all the help you have offered!" she smiled evilly.  
Every country in this room was now glaring fiercly at France, who was glaring equally intensly at Alice.  
"This is NOT what you proimsed!.." he spat in that way only a frenchman can "You said you'd save him... Not kill him!"  
Alice smirked "Oh, but killing him will save him... I already told you, most of his suffering is from you taunting him and hurting him all trhoughout the years... It's a surprise he hasn't killed himself already... Really..." she said, coating her words with fake pity. "But of course that made my job much easier!" she laughed yet again, this time, she sounded like a maniac.  
"At this point i'd rather have Angliya" Russia said darkly, his little sister hissing in the background.  
Alice stopped laughing "Oh really?"  
Russia nodded, and his sister took out one of her many small knives.  
Hungrary had taken out her frying pan, silently asking god for forgiveness... Which she was sure he would gladly comply to "At least he still has his sanity where it's supposed to be, and the few times we have had tea together has been truly delightful!"  
Turkey nodded "Even though İngiltere'nin tea has nothing on my turkish delights!"  
"oh please... I think anything is better than your Tourkika crap..." Greece muttered...  
Turkey whipped his head around "What did you say you cat molesting bastard!?"  
"Dudes.,.. I think we have more important matters to attend to?" America motioned towards Alice.  
Who had a very amused look on her face.  
Turkey and Greece muttered an apology and returned their anger back at Alice.  
She sighed "You guys really do fight a lot... You really don't get much done during theese meetings do you?"  
America glared "That's just how we do things..." he smiled, still glaring at her.  
"ooh... So scary... Some hero you are, meaninglessly scaring a lady like that..." she pouted. Then she snapped, like she suddenly came up with something "How about we visit him then!" she smiled, confusing the other countries. She then chanted, it sounded very much like Latin, and the countries who had once spoken in that very same language, seemed to strain themself to listen.  
Alice finished the spell,  
And the last thing america remembered was the sudden dizzyness that came over him, and then everything became black.

"-Erica...!"

_"who?_"

"-Merica..!"

_"Who is this? Let me sleep!"_

"America! Wake up, please!" someone pleaded.

America felt something wet on his cheeks, was it raining? Some of it ran into his mouth It's salt... Tears? Someone is crying?  
"America! Don't joke around you bloody git!"  
America's eyes shot up when he recognised England's voice "England..." he sighed, relief filling his every fiber "What's going on? How did you get here?" he said sheepishly as he lifted his glasses and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
England huffed "How did i get here? I could ask you the same, i was sitting on my proch, thinking about a way to get inside, when you guys suddenly pop out of Nowhere!" he sniffed, Wiping his tears away, but as per usual, failed miserably.  
"I was so worried when none of you would wake! And then you started to move around so..." he trailed off, sniffling.  
America smiled, cupping England's cheeks with his gloved hands, carefully wping the tears from England's face "It's ok... I think they're just asleep, they'll wake up soon... But thanks for worrying..."  
England nodded, a slight blush on his face "Yeah... No problem..."  
America stood up on wobbly legs, very quickly gaining his balance back, he helped England to his feet as well, supporting him as he wen't to check on the other countries one by one.  
England had now woken nearly every single one of the sleeping countries.  
Some more tired than others.  
The first thing Italy did when he was completely awake was fling himself at England, apologising and blubbering and talking ad generally being italian..  
England looked confused, not used to getting hugs from the other countries "Ahh.. Yes, yes... I don't know what for, but i forgive you... So don't cry ok?" he stated as he pet Italy's head affectionately. He then asked Italy to help him wake Germany and the other's.  
Italy gladly accepted and skipped off to where germany was.  
America walked over to England "You okay? Feeling better?"  
England nodded "I'm fine... Just, surprised..."  
America chuckled "Yeah, it's not everyday Countries just teleport your house..."  
England nodded, then his face turned serious "This is a high levelef teleportation though... Myself, Norway, Romania and Allistor are the only people i know who could pull it off though..."  
America nodded "But Alice zapped a lot of your magic... So that may be the cause..." he sighed, looking worriedly down on England before cupping his face in his hands again, leaning in and pecking him lightly on the lips. "I'm just glad you're ok..."  
England nodded, blushing slightly.  
A snapping sound and a squeal could be heard somewhere to their right and they both turned their heads to the sound of it.  
Japan was snapping fotos with Hungrary while she looked over at them with a dreamy expression.  
France was laughing obnoxiously.  
Denmark tried to get closer to Norway, who responded by summoning his troll, making it slam it's fist in his face.  
Italy was jumping around like he was high on sugar.  
Germany had turned away, mumbling something about being indecent.  
And Allistor... Looked like he was ready to kill.  
America flinched and they immediately parted.  
Resulting in England falling to the ground with a loud thump.  
"OH SHIT! So sorry dude!" America grinned as he helped England to his feet again.

France was grinning widely "I just knew you two had a thing for eachother honhonhonhon!"  
England blushed fiercly "SHUT IT YOU BLOODY FROG!"  
Everyone laughed, even Gemany the hardass chuckled slightly. But stopped and paled when Italy demanded a kiss from the poor german as well.  
Then Turkey popped the big question, gaining everyone's attention "I hate to interrupt your lovely moment there, but where the hell is that Alice bitch?"  
Allistor nodded "I can't feel her presence right now... but she can't be far..."  
England nodded as well "Then we'll just have to wait until the others wake up and start a group search... I'm not comfortable with the thought of splittng up, so let's stick together for now, ok?"  
Everyone, or everyone awake that is. Nodded in agreement, then they sat down, making a 'plan' of some sort.


	9. Chapter 9

"We should start by analyzing the area..." Norway stated.  
England nodded "I can ask the fairies to search around for a bit... You guys call out your's as well..." he stated, gesturing for Allistor, Norway and romania.  
They all nodded.  
America cocked his head to the side "Wait, there are more fairies?"  
England huffed "Of course there are! I know you're new to this but seriously!"  
America pouted "Well then excuuse me... If i hadn't seen it for myself i would still have thought you were insane... And how come i couldn't see them until now?"  
England smiled victoriously "Because they didn't _want _you to see them..."  
America gaped at him, his eyes showing just how hurt that sentence had made him "What do you mean the didn't want me to see them? I'm the HERO! Everyone would want me to see them..."  
England could feel his anger growing "It's that kind of attitude that makes them hide from you! Fairies can't handle such! You have to be gentle with them or you'll scare them away!"  
_Kind of like you..._ America thought sadly.  
"Oi, spare your anger for Alice..." Norway stated, his fluffy fairies already swarming around him.  
When america spotted them he gave out a small laugh "Why are they so fluffy? they're adorable!" his eyes sparkled, like they did when he was a child and listened to England's stories.  
"So that they can whitstand the cold..." Norway answered simply, like it was obvious.  
Romania's fairies was already making conversation with England's who had recently peeked out of the bushes.  
The romanian fairies were all dressed in beautifully sown old fashioned clothes with veils and jewlels.

"Yer a beauty..." Allistor chuckled as one of the romanian fairies landed in his palm, bowing slightly.  
"They are, aren' they?" romania laughed.  
"Veee~~ Look germany, japan! So pretty! Do i have fairies as well? Maybe there's a pasta fairy hiding somewhere!? Don't you think so?" Italy rambled on and on, making England laugh slightly.  
Germany and japan stood frozen in place.  
"I had almost forgotten the beauty of such creatures..." Japan smiled sadly "Makes me wonder how all the youkai at home are doing... I remember the kitsune playing around with their fire in the garden at night... It was so beautiful..."  
Germany said nothing... He had nothing to say, he had heard tales, but never once had he seen them.  
Denmark sprung around trying to catch the fairies, laughing and playing with them.  
Turkey laughed as one of them tried to pry his mask off "Hey don't touch that!" He grinned.  
England whistled once and Minelle and Fury popped out of the playful lights and landed on his palm.  
"I need you to make groups and choose fairies to lead those groups.. Try to mix up the fairies a bit... So they can get to know eachother and use eachother's strengths..."  
Minelle and Fury nodded once and flew off, gathering all the fairies.  
And very soon all the playful lights had dissapeared. Leaving a sad empty atmosphere.

"What do we do now?" Germany asked, his voice firm, but his eyes hid uncertainty.  
"Now... We wait..." England said, coughing a bit.  
"Aye... Artie you should rest fer a bit..." Allistor said, stroking his little brother's back.  
"KESESESESE! I hope those fairies will do an AWESOME job in finding that UNAWESOME bitch..." Prussia laughed.  
Germany nodded, "Ja... I'm sure they'll do fine though..."  
Italy however was in his own little world, walking up to England, who had managed to conceal his exhaustion very good until then.  
"Does pasta faries exist? Do i have pasta faries at home? If not Can i meet a pasta fairy?" Italy beamed, looking hopeful up at England.  
England smiled and chuckled "Yes... I do believe they exist somewhere... No, i'm almost certain... Even though i've never met one... But if they do exist, i'm pretty sure they'll be in your country... Maybe you're a pasta fairy?" He added.  
Italy beamed and smiled, running off to find Germany again "Germany! Germany! I'm a pasta fairy!"  
Germany sighed, then smiled at him "Good for you...".

America sat down next to England "What was that all about?"  
England chuckled again "Italy being Italy..." He looked over at germany and Italy.  
Italy was clinging to Germany with this huge innocent smile on his face.  
"Germany should let his walls down already..." England muttered as he noticed the german's obvious discomfort.  
"Huh?" America cocked his head to the side.  
"Nothing..." England sighed, mostly of exhaustion.  
"Dude... You should rest... Here!" he said as he pulled England's head down to his lap.  
A blanket of scarlet laid across England's face at the gesture "Wh-What the hell?" He silently asked himself.  
America was having nine of that however and frowned "Rest... The hero orders it..." he stated, England rolled his eyes once before closing them, instantly falling asleep.

**A/N: OMG This chapter was so short and i'm so sorry about it... But i felt that i couldn't make it any longer... **

**Please comment/Review?**


End file.
